It Would Always Be You
by demishankwrites
Summary: A series of oneshots inspired by the prompts given by simplsnowbarry's Snowbarry Week 2019
1. A Lifetime of You and I

**Prompt used: **high school/college sweethearts

**Summary: **_A lifetime with this man, was truly and wondrously what I wished for since he got my heart skipping a beat. _

**Characters:** Barry Allen, Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, Oliver Queen, and Kara Danvers

* * *

Her heart was beating fast, the large wooden doors were slowly being opened.

She tries to steady her breath, thinking of calming things.

_The smell of a brand-new book._

_The savory taste of her favorite double mocha espresso._

_The fall of snowflakes on the ground._

_The gentle ripples in the sea._

_Him._

She shakes her head, face flushing red.

_He is not calming. He's annoying like a broken tune which ironically is comparable to my singing voice. He's cocky, always all smirking and smug as if he's the most handsome man in the world._

_Well, technically, he is. _

_Those emerald green eyes that were always shining with joy and wonder. His ever-bright smile and grin, showing his perfectly pearl white teeth. His stupidly attractive smirk, always plastered on his handsome face when I'm all flustered because of him._

_His adorable laughter, echoing inside the room and kept reverberating in your mind like a Taylor Swift song. He's annoyingly gorgeous body, having the right amount of muscles and abs that simply made my knees go jelly. _

_His wonderful singing voice that he blatantly shows off especially at me. His smart-ass lines and words, always causing my eyes to roll. _

_Every little and big thing about him that I've probably memorized and loved is not calming in the simplest and most normal context of the word 'calm'._

She grasps her bouquet of white daffodils and roses, her palms probably sweaty because her nerves were on fire.

As the door slowly opens, she starts walking with her heart wanting to escape her chest and probably run off to the man standing at the end of the altar.

Everyone went silent, turning all their eyes at her. They all had big smiles, seeing her in a white lace wedding gown. It had intricate designs along the sides and the middle as it cascades down on the floor, she was looking like a fairy tale princess.

_You're more of like… a goddess, babe._

She remembered him telling her, a wild fire of blush spreading across her cheeks.

_It was during 3__rd__ year in high school, they were required to dress up as famous characters from literature._

_She refused to dress up as a princess, "It's too cliché for me." She explained to him, who shrugged as they made their way to their usual spot._

_And being her ever annoying and romantically sappy boyfriend of six months, "You're right, you aren't fit for a princess."_

_She looks at him with a raised eyebrow, "Then what am I fit for, Bartholomew Henry Allen?"_

_He flashes her a bright smile, lights up his already glowing handsome face, "I would say inside my arms but…"_

"_You're more of like… a goddess, babe." The man declares, moving closer to her rosy pink face and cheeks._

_She cleared her throat, "That was cute and surprisingly helpful." The auburn-haired woman continued walking and feeling more embarrassed as she hears a hearty laughter beside her._

_It was no surprise that she arrived at school the next day, adorned in a white ensemble of a dress resembling an ancient goddess of Ice and Snow. _

_She had a stark white wig that flowed down her back, lips painted a shade of blue, and wore a pair of blue contacts. _

_Everyone was whispering and staring at her, as she walked inside the hallway. _

"_Now that's my goddess!" A familiar voice declares, causing her to turn around and watch a man with brown hair walks towards her with such confidence. He was wearing a robe resembling the ancient god, Hermes. _

_His toned arms were displayed extravagantly, her breath almost snuffed as she gazed at his handsome face and amazing physique._

"_Cait, don't drool." He whispers, smirking as she playfully hits his arm. _

_They walked further inside the hallway, all eyes on the god and goddess who were holding hands and looking like they would curse anyone who dares block their way._

"_Told you, you are a goddess. A goddess I won't get tired of worshipping." The man teases, wrapping his arm around her waist._

_Caitlin Snow ignores the remark but not her heart skipping a beat and the bright smile finishing her 'divine' look._

She giggles to herself, the fond memory that is a part of several more memories of sunshine, rainstorms, and rainbows with the man standing at the end of the altar.

As she continued her walk to the altar, each step had her heart beating rapidly like her ribcage was about to be broken and a runaway heart would be all over the news.

_I've done numerous reports, research defense, operations, and even lobotomy but I guess none of those would really prepare you for your own wedding day. _The auburn-haired woman thought, glancing at their wedding guests.

Her eyes set upon a familiar man with long curly black hair that always looked so perfect in any time of the day. Despite the veil covering her vision, she swore that she could see his teasing smirk and the glint of his eye.

_I told you so. _Caitlin hears Cisco Ramon's familiar words about her and Barry getting married in the future. Just like how Felicity Smoak and Kara Danvers thought about it. Even Oliver Queen, with much convincing from Cisco and Felicity, joined on telling her those words.

She flashes a warm smile at him, who raises a thumbs up and quietly clapped his hands. _Calling him as our biggest shipper and supporter? That would be a HUGE understatement. _

"_Cait, do you think yours and Barry's love child would have green eyes like his or doe brown like yours?" Cisco asked back then during their 1__st__ year in Central City University._

_The auburn-haired woman sighs, "I don't know. We're not thinking of those things, Cisco. And please, I'm trying to understand the assigned pages of this manual that needs to be read."_

_He rolled his eyes, "Not thinking of those things, yet. Please, you're the smartest woman I know. You don't need to do those readings, pfft."_

_She rolled her eyes, "Don't discourage me on reading this boring manual."_

"_Cisco isn't lying, babe." Caitlin looks up and saw Bartholomew Henry Allen taking the empty seat between her and Cisco._

"_About what, Barry? How boring this manual and its contents?" She asked at her 2-year-old of a boyfriend._

_Barry grins at her, "About you being the smartest woman. And also, the most beautiful. Kindest. Sweetest. Cutest."_

"_I'm still here, love birds." Cisco pointed out, rolling his eyes at the things he had just heard._

_The pair laughed at his comment, "You and your sappiness, Mr. Allen." She whispered to him with a small smile._

_He smirks at her and replies, "You and your irresistible beauty, Ms. Snow." The two continued whispering at each other, completely ignoring Cisco who sighed in defeat but wore a smile at how cute his best friends looked together._

"_Cait?" She looks at Cisco, Barry went to his training for basketball and left the two of them inside the library._

"_Cisco?" Caitlin retorts, looking at the curly haired man who was grinning at her._

"_You and Barry would definitely be married in the future." He tells her, whose eyes widened in surprise._

_The auburn-haired woman shakes her head, "How are you so sure? No one can tell the future, Cisco."_

"_Yeah, it's uncertain. But I just got this gut feeling that you and Barry would really end up together in the future. If you and him do get together, would I have the honors of telling the perfectionist Caitlin Snow, 'I told you so.' Can I?"_

_The man said with a big grin, Caitlin rolling her eyes, "Fine, you can."_

_It wasn't that she was against the idea of ending up with Barry in the future, she wanted that too but nothing was certain in the world and that scared her. Not knowing the future, she was just too afraid to hope._

_But a part in her already hoped for that, spending the rest of her life with Bartholomew Henry Allen._

She continues walking, remembering the two biggest yet most stupid fights of their relationship. They had fights over jealousy, misunderstanding, overthinking, and everything else in between. But, two stupid fights really stood out.

One involved someone standing outside the rain, waiting for the other to finish her club meeting. Two included someone falling asleep outside the locker room, waiting for other to finish his basketball training.

Caitlin shakes her head, gazing at the priest then at the man adorned in a white tuxedo looking like a dashing prince of some sorts.

_No, not a prince, more of like a… Greek god. _She corrected herself, further boosting the man's already sizeable ego. He was looking at her, no smirks, just a wide and bright smile directed at her. She noticed that his hands were intertwined, a sure sign of anxiousness and excitement together with the light tapping of his feet on the marble floor of the altar.

Doe brown and emerald green eyes met, evoking smiles at both owners and heart beating in sync.

"_Cait, are you alright? You were staring off to space during the whole meeting? Just like now…" A blonde-haired woman asks with concern, getting the auburn-haired woman's attention._

_She offers a small smile, "Sorry, Kara. Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking of stuff."_

"_Is it about Barry?" The other woman asks, raising her eyebrow and chuckling at the sigh released by Caitlin._

"_No. Yes. No. Actually, it's about us. I messed up, really really bad." She told Kara then explained the whole story._

"_So, you guys fought over what restaurant to eat at? You left him alone and hungry last night and went to your apartment? Without thinking that Barry came from training and was really hungry that's why he wanted a burger, fries, wings, pizza, and a milkshake?" Kara asked, biting her lip and lightly shaking her head._

_The auburn-haired woman slumps her head down in shame, "I know and I refused because I wanted a salad. I mean, ugh. He probably hates me and would find another girl who's more understanding and caring and loving and pretty and suited for him and—"_

_He'll leave me… Caitlin thought sadly, head still pressed on the plastic arm chair._

_Kara sighed and pulled her friend for a tight and warm hug, "Hey, I think Barry's not a guy like that. He won't just break up with you over a, sorry, silly thing like that. You two always manage to fix and patch things up, you and Barry are really quite the pair."_

_The auburn-haired woman sighs in the hug, "Thanks, Kara. I really needed that." _

_After few minutes, Kara pulled away and smiled at her, "Just talk. It helps really. I got to go. I got a—"_

"_Date with Mike?" Caitlin finished her sentence, the blue-eyed woman releases a squeak, "N-N-No! Actually… Doesn't matter! You and Barry fix your stuff. I've got to go. And it's not a date with Mike, Snow. It's not, I swear." She said in rambles, picking up her stuff and quickly leaving the book organization meeting._

_Caitlin walks out of the room, holding her bag and gasped at the sight of Barry Allen wearing a gray hoodie and was standing outside the hallway, being drenched by the rain._

"_Hey you. We need to talk, I guess?" He starts and grins widely. She grabs hold of his arm, pulling the man towards the roof, "What… Why were you standing outside? In the middle of a rain? You're going to get sick, Barry."_

_He chuckles, "I was wearing my hoodie, Cait, I won—" He was cut off by a warm hug, "I'm sorry for last night, for everything I did to you last night. I'm a bad girlfriend."_

_Barry releases a sigh, wrapping his arms around his girl, "You're not a bad girlfriend, okay? You're wonderful, amazing, beautiful, and my girl, Caitlin Snow. I forgive you, it's just a stupid little fight. We've had bigger problems, and I won't allow a silly salad to break us apart, alright?"_

_She laughs and sniffles, "I thought you would leave me."_

"_Leave you? That would be the most stupid and reckless thing I would ever do. And I've done lot of reckless things, you already know almost all of it." He said with a sigh._

_Caitlin chuckles, "Who knew a salad would try to break us apart, huh?"_

"_Something that only a "quite the pair" would face, huh?" He responds, rubbing her back soothingly._

_They stay like that for a while, "Want a salad?" "No, I'd rather eat a burger." "I'd rather eat y—Ouch!"_

Caitlin releases a sigh, "Maybe we were really quite the pair." Then a chuckle escapes the blushing bride's mouth, continuing her walk as the man adorned in a white tuxedo holds his breath.

_I'm the luckiest man alive, I'm convinced. _Barry Allen mutters to himself, palms sweaty and every nerve on fire as remains calm and just let his eyes marvel at the walking wonder inside the church.

"She's going to be my wife, that brilliant woman who had the full attention of all our wedding guests. She's gonna be my wife, my happily ever after, my lifeline, my Mrs. Allen. She's that woman and I'm so happy that she is that woman." He quietly rambles to himself, his toothy grin decorating his handsome face.

"_Allen, are you alright?" Bartholomew Henry Allen walks away from the training team, completely exasperated and frustrated. He simply nods at his coach, "Just needed a time out, Coach. Go on without me."_

_He slumps down on the metal bench, drinking and soaking himself with water. "Hey, you sure you're fine, man?" Oliver Queen approaches him, arms crossed on his chest and brows furrowed in concern._

_Barry manages a curt nod, "Yeah, man. Just tired." The archery team captain nods his head, "Of?" "Everything, man."_

"_Even with Caitlin?" Oliver asks with a raised eyebrow causing Barry to sigh and shake his head, "No. I'll never get tired of Caitlin. It's just that, I fell asleep on our movie date last week. It was after a heavy training and I totally forgot I promised her that I'll go accompany her."_

_Barry puts his head on his hands, "I went to the cinemas, I built up the courage to say I can't go but seeing how wide and bright her smile was… I backed out man. Guess who didn't get to finish that romance movie's ending or even it's climax, I think. God. She probably hates me."_

_Oliver chuckles quietly, "You laughing at me is not helping, Queen."_

"_Sorry. It's just, wow, is that what's distracting you from the game? You falling asleep from the movie. Wow, Barry, that's really a huge problem for the two of you." Barry frowned at his sarcasm and rolled his eyes._

_The other man offers a small grin, "You and Caitlin have been through a lot, remember? Much bigger and more complex problems than falling asleep inside the cinema and arguing over burgers and salads."_

"_How di—" "Kara told Felicity then she told me." Oliver explained at the ashamed and frustrated stupor of Barry Allen._

"_Point is; a problem like this shouldn't lead you to so much overthinking, man. Caitlin might be angry or offended but won't leave you, please, she should've earlier."_

"_Heyyy!" Barry sent a glare towards Oliver, who laughs and shrugs, "Get your head back in the game, Allen. I don't want to lose a hundred bucks on betting on you just because you're preoccupied with falling asleep on your girlfriend."_

_The blond-haired man walks away with a teasing smirk, "Sometimes I really don't why you became one of my best friends." Barry mumbles as he jogs back to his training._

_Barry steps out of the locker room, wearing a black shirt paired with grey cotton shorts. His hair was slightly wet, still fresh from a warm and relaxing shower. _

"_I could go for some…" He didn't finish his thought, emerald eyes setting upon a sleeping figure on the bench outside the gymnasium._

_He rushes to the woman, "Cait? What, what are you doing here?" Barry gazes at how cute his girlfriend looked like right now._

_Comparing to her a sleeping angel or goddess would be a huge understatement… He thought with a smile, his finger gently rubbing the auburn-haired woman's cheek. _

_She scrunches her nose and releases a sound of protest, the man chuckling lightly. Caitlin slowly opened her eyes then looked at Barry, eyes widening in surprise._

"_Barry!" She sits up and pulls the man into a warm hug, a bright smile on her face._

"_What were you doing here? Not that I'm complaining." Barry asks her, noticing how tired she looked. She smiles at him, "Can't I surprise my boyfriend?"_

"_Even if that said boyfriend fell asleep during your movie date?" Barry retorted with a sheepish smile._

_The auburn-haired woman laughs and shook her head, "Yes. To be completely honest, I didn't enjoy the movie. It was too boring for me, I guess. The book was better, as usual."_

_He was confused, brows knitted together, "Then why did you insisted on watching it?"_

"_I thought it'll be worth it and do justice for the book but I guess I was wrong. See, I do get wrong." Caitlin shrugs and sticks her tongue out at him._

_He chuckles, "Then, you forgive me for falling asleep?"_

_She nods, "Of course. The movie was boring and you were tired from training, sorry for pushing you into watching that awful adaptation. Besides, I enjoyed playing with your hair and lightly poking your cheek."_

_Barry laughs at his girlfriend, "You know, you can really be weird at times."_

_She rolls her eyes, "I know, you better go get another girlfriend huh?"_

_He smirks at her, "As if I could find someone better than you. I guess I really overthought that you'll break up with me just because I fell asleep with that goddamn movie."_

_Caitlin giggles and places her palm over her boyfriend's cheek, rubbing it lightly with her thumb, "That would be a very stupid mistake to do. You know how weird that we are overthinking 'salad' and 'boring movies' would break us apart. Like, we're such a weird pair, Mr. Allen."_

_He shakes his head, "No, we're not weird. You're the weird one, Ms. Snow. Ouch! Kidding."_

_Barry moves closer to her face, "We're just quite the pair, Ms. Snow."_

"_I couldn't agree more, Mr. Allen." She replies with a bright smile. They stare at each other, smiling and giggling while slowly moving to each other closer. _

"_Can we go eat now? I'm starving, Cait." He whispers, their lips inches apart._

_She playfully smacks his shoulder, "Such a tease."_

_The man with green eyes laughs loudly, "I'm keeping a promise, remember?" picking up Caitlin bridal style much to the woman's surprise. _

"_Bartholomew Henry Allen, I can walk!" Caitlin squeaks cutely._

"_Caitlin Snow, for now, yes you can." He replies with a wolfish grin, then laughing loudly as her face slowly becomes a mixture of pink and red._

Caitlin reaches the altar, face decorated with a beautiful smile and eyes glistened with tears of endless joy and happiness. She extends her hand, grabbed by a warm and familiar hand that she knew all too well to whom it belongs.

Her heartbeat was quick once more, as if this was an exhilarating day of sports and not a wedding. The man smiles at her widely, "Hey, you. Finally made it to the end."

She giggles lightly, "I think this is not the end. I believe this is just the beginning."

Barry smiles at his bride, "Are you both ready?" The priest asks with a calm smile to the pair, who looks at each other.

"Yes, we're ready to begin." They replied in sync, like how they were for the past six years and counting.

**I, Caitlin, take you Barry, as my husband forever and always. I promise to be with you through everything that we will face as we share our lives together forever and always. Today would be the start of my promise of love to you, tomorrow would be the first day of our shared life and love, and everyday would be an adventure with you. I will love, trust, and cherish you with every piece of my soul and heart. **

**I, Barry, take you Caitlin, as my wife forever and always. I promise to hold your hand tightly and to never let go as we navigate this world together, forever and always. I promise to never let that radiant smile of yours to disappear from today, tomorrow, the next day; I would always make you smile in any way I can. I will always choose you no matter what the universe throws at our way, you'll always be my choice.**

**We're quite the pair, through the ups and downs, I swear to love you always.**

"You may kiss the bride." The priest said, watching as Caitlin slowly faced her husband. His hands softly grabbed the veil and lifted it, revealing the teary eyed yet breathtaking face of his wife, "You're messing up your make up, Cait. Stop crying."

Barry told her, chuckling as she sniffled and released a giggle, "Just kiss me already, Mr. Allen."

He smiles at her, "I've kept my promise, Mrs. Allen." Her arms wrap around his neck as Barry pulled her closer by her waist, tilting her lightly and finally pressing his lips on hers, the crowd clapping loudly and cheering for Mr. and Mrs. Allen.

* * *

Caitlin was smiling to herself, putting on Barry's discarded white long sleeve shirt on the floor. She stood up, the shirt looking like a dress ending mid-thigh, and started combing her hair.

"Cait? Come back to bed, please. I miss you already." A shirtless man complains, lightly patting the empty space on their king size bed, his eyes still closed.

The auburn-haired woman rolls her eyes and sits at the edge of the bed, "You've been that needy since we were in high school, Barry. I guess some things never change."

She notices him scrunching his face as he slowly opened his eyes, gazing at her with such tender eyes filled with love. He releases an exasperated sigh, "Wow, my shirt looks better on you. The world is so unfair." Barry complains, eyes having a feast at the luscious cream legs displayed by his stupid shirt that looks gorgeous on his wife.

Caitlin chuckles and lays back on the bed, a pair of strong arms wrapping around her and pulling her closer to himself. He snuggles to her like a cat, "Barry, we've been together since high school. How did we not get tired of seeing each other's face?"

The man looks up and plants a chaste kiss on her lips, "Because you won't get tired of seeing the face of someone you love with all of your being."

She smiles at his sappiness, "Besides, a handsome face like mine will get you tired of seeing? In what universe would that happen? Nowhere, to be honest."

Caitlin rolled her eyes, "The huge ego is evident throughout high school, college, and even now in our married life."

Barry grins at her, "That's not the only thing that is huge and you know it, Cait."

She coughed, "You and your dirty—Bartholomew Henry—Ahhh, keep doing that. Oh."

_A lifetime with this man, was truly and wondrously what I wished for since he got my heart skipping a beat. _

Caitlin Snow – Allen smiled at the thought, dancing inside a brightly lit room inside the arms of Bartholomew Henry Allen; the pair were celebrating their 5th wedding anniversary.

_With every step I take,_

_Every breath I intake,_

_I stop fearing the world,_

_Knowing that I have your hold._

_The unknown sounds less scary,_

_As I know that your hand is holding mine,_

_Tightly and never wanting to let go,_

_I am ready for this life with you._

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, it's been months since my last update and I apologize for that uwu. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed reading this one! See you soon! ;)


	2. The Damsel and the Date

**Prompt used: **(not quite) damsel in distress

**Summary: **"You sure you want to finish that sentence? I don't want to wound your handsome little face, so, shall we go?"

**Characters: **Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow

**A/N: **A short fic about GreenArrowBarry x Frost! Enjoy reading!

* * *

"What." He lets out a sigh of annoyance, staring at the unconscious and semi frozen bodies of the criminals decorating the floor of the abandoned factory they agreed to meet.

Removing his hood, "Oh. You were late, I got bored and I saved myself. No biggie." She replied to his aghast face, tone laced with mischief accompanied by a smirk.

She walks over the body, watching the masked figure adorned in his green suit, "You said you were in danger." He grumbles out, hands tightly gripping his bow.

Making her way to his direction, "I was. But I remembered, I could just freeze them and make my exit. Which was boring. I wanted to be saved, you know be some damsel in distress."

Amidst their discussion, a lightly bruised man barely standing aims his gun at them. Quick as the speed of sound, he fires an arrow at the man's leg causing screams of pain to fill the room then his body hitting the floor.

The woman looks back at the man, frowning then back at her "companion" while grinning, "See? You saved me my knight and shining armor!" Her finger was twirling a strand of her stark white hair, eyes glued at the man.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist, pulling the woman closer, "Why did you send a distress call if you can manage to save yourself, Frost?" He grits his teeth, staring at the woman with such intensity.

She chuckles quietly and shook off his grip, "My my, someone's nostrils are flaring in anger. Cool down, Greenie. I can help with that."

Her fingers graze the man's cheek, "Frost." He persists, lightly slapping her hand away from his face.

The woman with silvery white hair sighed, "I just wanted to see my favorite archer and vigilante. Ask him out on a date. And I don't take no for answer, Barry."

He shook his head, "You know I-" He stopped speaking, noticing an ice dagger aimed near his throat.

Turning his gaze at her, whose eyes were glowing in blue, "You sure you want to finish that sentence? I don't want to wound your handsome little face, so, shall we go?"

* * *

"Enjoy your order!" The waitress said with a bright smile, before leaving their table. She grabs her plate of burger and fries, "Dig in."

He quietly curses, watching the now auburn-haired woman devouring her burger and fries. "What's your game, Snow? Bringing me here and..."

She looks at him, eyes narrowed while wiping her mouth with the napkin, "Can't you just eat for god's sake? And for the nth time, I brought you here for a date. Is that hard to understand, Detective Allen?"

He raises an eyebrow, "Really a date with me? As far as I know I don't really have a lot of redeeming qualities on my resumé."

The woman rolls her eyes, "Oh please. Don't go downplaying yourself just because your girlfriends don't last that long."

He shoots her a look, "I could say the same thing to you, Attorney Snow. You also don't have a good resumé when it comes to datin-"

A slice of pizza was forced inside his mouth, emerald eyes wide in shock and staring at a pair of chocolate brown eyes shining with mischief.

"Maybe if you stop babbling about our unsuccessful dating lives and eat like I told you, you could have a girlfriend?" He grabs the pizza slice from her hand, surprised that it actually tastes good.

"How's the defense on the Polland case?" Barry asks the woman, who was drinking her strawberry milkshake.

"More ice please!" She demands and smiles at the waiter who puts an ice bucket on their table.

He sighs and takes a gulp of his cola, "I thought you hate pink?"

She shrugs, "I do. But I make exceptions. And this is technically red, turned pink." He gazes at her glass, "It's not going good. She won't talk to me or even tell me parts of the whole story." "Really? I think the best lawyer in Central City would find a solution. Won't she, Caitlin?" Barry said, lightly smiling at the smile ghosting the auburn-haired woman's face.

She looks at him, "How about you, Detective of the Month for the 10th time, what's been buzzing around?"

He smirks at her, "Did you really have to bring up that silly title?"

"But you like it, silly and goofy and all that stuff." Caitlin retorted watching the man chuckling to himself.

He sits up straight, fixing his brown leather jacket, "Still on the case of the aphrodisiac drug being shipped and sold all around the city."

"The deals are well hidden, as if the transactions are done invisibly." She nods, "Are you suggesting a metahuman could be involved?"

He nods, "A hunch. But yeah, I mean it's just so well-orchestrated."

Caitlin smirks, "Just holler, Frost will happily accompany the Green Arrow."

"Secret identity?!" He whispers, looking around if someone's listening. She rolls her eyes, "I can do it on my own, no need for you to join in."

"Are you telling I'm inefficient and would be a liability to this stake out-"

Barry shakes his head, "No. What I'm trying to say is, I don't want you getting involved. Yes, you're smart and have powers but I don't want you getting hurt. As cliché as that sounds, No."

Caitlin nods, "Really weird hearing you say that you care about me."

"Believe me, I do care. Ever since you hijacked one of my missions." He tells her, recalling how she insisted of forming a team with him.

She smirks, "I wonder how many girls have heard that, huh?"

He smirks back, "Depends, if you want to count you and Frost as two different people."

The night was young, as the detective and lawyer continued talking and teasing during their "date".

#

#

"You know, maybe if you acted more like the non-grumpy and less serious kind of guy, girls would be swooning all around you." He looks at her, the two were walking around the park surrounded by empty benches.

They sat on the bench near a lamp post, illuminating their faces.

"Are you really giving me dating advice? Atty. Snow who scares off boys and even some of her co-workers because of her cold demeanor." Barry teased earning a sharp look from the auburn-haired woman.

"It's not my fault they're scared little boys running away from me. I want a man, man enough not to be fazed by my cold demeanor, Detective Allen."

He laughs at her retort, "So am I man enough for you?" His tone was laced with teasing, but a part of him wished for her genuine answer.

Caitlin shrugs, "I'm not sure. I mean I was able to take you out on a date, Barry Allen." She teased him, ignoring the rapid beating in her chest.

"You aimed an icicle at my throat, Caitlin Snow."

"And yet I'm the one who asked you out on date. Does a woman really have to do all the work here?" She finally says, quite exasperated.

Barry looks at her, "What? You mean you-"

"Have a thing for you? Probably. I mean insisting on teaming up with you when we first met, teasing and touching you every time I had the chance and enjoying your annoyed stares, and now asking you out on a date while aiming an ice dagger looking like a crazed fangirl; I guess it is a yes, Bartholomew Henry Allen."

He swallows nervously, "Just to get it clear, you like me, right?"

She sighs in frustration, "Yes. It would always be you, you mysterious and dark but handsome vigilante of Central City. Do I still have to give you hints on how much I want you since the beginning?"

"You're all work and vigilantism. You deserve a break, Barry Allen." Caitlin mumbles, looking at him with a small smile.

He chuckles, "Alright. You deserve a break too, Caitlin Snow. Always early in her firm, but late on going back home for a rest. Central City won't burn to ashes if we took a break, right?"

She snorts, "It would probably, but we can get back in time to save it, right?"

He nods and laughs, "They say heroes shouldn't date, it doesn't work out."

Caitlin nods, "Yeah. Care to be my sidekick then, Detective Allen."

"In your wildest dreams, Atty. Snow." Barry retorts.

"You still me owe me a date, Barry Allen."

"Yes. And this time, I'm the one asking and no need for ice knives, Caitlin Snow.

#

#

"So, where you want to go?" He asks, her hand on his thigh.

"Anywhere, as long as I'm with you. Sounds cliché, but I think you already know where." She answers, hand moving in a slow and tantalizing rhythm.

_She never wanted to be a damsel in distress, she was her own superhero because sometimes a girl needs to be her own superhero. _

_But being a damsel in his loving arms, that doesn't sound so bad._

* * *

**A/N: **Apologies for the short chapter, will update very soon. Don't worry. ;) Thank you for reading! Send your comments and suggestions!


	3. Bound by Ice, Freed by Love

**Prompt used: **kidnapped

**Summary: **A small favor between a seductive ice queen and an oblivious speedster leads to an interesting end.

**Characters: **Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow

**A/N: **PWP fic sksksks. Enjoy reading lol.

**WARNING: RATED M & RAPE SCENE!**

* * *

He lets out a loud moan, lips slightly bleeding after biting it for quite a while now.

The woman on top of her smirks, moving her hips in a tantalizing manner, "That's right, stop resisting, Flash. We both know you want this as much as I want to."

The man, hands bound in a thick block of ice cuffs, eyes being played with twirling stars, and only clad in his tight black boxer briefs, throws his head back in pleasure with the addition of heavy intakes of breath.

\- earlier –

Hurried and anxious footsteps echoed around the dimly lit alleyway, "Fuck, where the hell are you?! I've raided the bank. CCPD's on their way and he's probably around the area! Get the fuck here already!" A man wearing a pinstripe suit shouted on his phone, running through the puddle and looking behind his back from time to time.

He reaches a corner, "Penny, get your fuckin' ass right here!" The man with jet black hair commanded his wife, "The Flash—" A whoosh of air and lightning sweeps the man off his feet causing him to fall and get hit by the trash bin.

"Seriously, your uber is late?" He looks up at another man clad in a red polymer suit with a lightning symbol on his chest.

He slowly stands up, pulling and aiming a gun at the masked man, "Cut the bullshit, speedy. Give me back the sack and maybe I'll spare you." A chuckle escapes his mouth, "Wow, that is really threatening."

Gunshots pierced the silent night, the man closing his eyes as he continued firing at the figure wearing a spandex suit. He opened his eyes, staring at an empty street with his mouth agape.

He looks around and was greeted by a sucker punch, sending him tumbling down. Groaning in pain, "Really, you thought a gun would help you? And it's not Speedy, it's The Fl—"

A dark green van suddenly stops into a brake behind the thief, "Hand over the bills and we won't blow your brains out, Speedy." Stepping out of the vehicle was a brunette woman holding out two pistols aimed at the masked man together with a tall man wearing a pair of sunglasses despite the starry night.

"Whoa whoa, 3 on 1? Isn't that a little unfair?" He points out, slightly raising his hands in the air while thinking of a quick plan to thwart these people's getaway.

Brunette cackles at him, "Did you really expect us to be fair, Speedy?" She starts firing at him, who dodges with ease and was about to snatch her guns when tall guy removes his glasses, revealing a pair of gray eyes that were glowing resembling a serpent's eyes.

The masked man stumbles down, "What the—" He groans in confusion, his whole surrounding spinning like a tin top. He falls down on the pavement, "Meet Jason. He's blind but has an ace up his sleeve." Brunette explains with a smirk, aiming his gun at the man's face.

He receives a kick from the man wearing a pinstripe jacket, a groan of pain echoing the alley, "Finally, the two of you arrived. Speedy here almost captured me."

The woman rolled her eyes, "Why do you need saving, aren't you supposed to be a 'strong' man as you loved to describe yourself, Terry?"

He glares at the woman, slapping her hard, "Don't think that because you're my wife, I'll tolerate your stupid remarks and talking trash about me, you're just my wife, Nancy!"

Nancy glares back at him, aiming his gun at his head, "Fuck you, Terry! At least I'm a capable woman unlike you, a cheating bastard and a weak man needing to be saved by a woman! Dickhead!"

Terry was about to punch her when the pair fell down to the ground, screaming in pain, "Jason! What—" They looked up at the tall bald man, grinning at their misery.

"I hate talkative bullshit from thieves. Why don't you join the hero wannabe on the ground? Don't you love it? Everything is spinning like a stop. Spin! Spin!" He tells them with a wide and creepy grin, eyes glowing a darker shade of green.

The man tries to stand up, fighting back Jason's powers but he was kicked by the metahuman, "Fucking lie down, Flash! You can't stop me. All of you are powerless! And soon Central City will be spinning… forever and ever!"

"Shut the fuck up, what a childish god plan of yours." A distorted and cold voice said getting everyone's attention.

Jason grins at the figure approaching them, "Wanna spin, pretty la—Ahhh!" He was sent flying back to the brick wall by a frost blast, knocking him unconscious.

Flash looks at the source, eyes widening in recognition. The husband and wife duo were about to run away but he flashes around them, knocking the pair to the floor.

A blast of ice was sent to the pair's hands, forming ice cuffs around the two criminals then for the metahuman who was currently unconscious.

"Finally did something remarkable, Flash." The figure steps out of the shadows, dressed in a dark blue bodysuit that had a cloak, thigh high boots, and a snowflake emblem on her waist.

She smirks at his neutral face, "What? No, 'thank you, Frost' or 'I missed you, Frost' Hmm?"

The stark white-haired woman lets out a cackle, "Guess I expected too much. CCPD's on their way, by the way."

And as if her words had magic, the sound of police sirens and the flashing of red and blue lights were visible and heard in the alley the two metahumans were currently standing at.

Frost moves closer to him, moving her face closer to his, "Didn't miss me, handsome?"

He looks at her and with a frustrated sigh, he speeds them both out of the alley as the police cars abruptly stopped.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Killer Frost?" Flash asks her with a hard gaze, as he flashes them atop a rooftop with the wind blowing at them gently.

She pouts at him, "For your information, I haven't killed anyone. And I'm turning a new leash, remember? 'Frost' is more appropriate, Bartholomew Henry Allen."

He maintains his hard gaze, "What? As if someone would know your secret identity. I wanted to see you, I missed you, handsome."

She walks closer, touching his shoulder and letting her hand run along his chest. "I bet no one touches you like I do, huh?" Frost taunted, letting her index finger to linger near his lips.

He grabs her finger, moving it away while ignoring the warmth creeping on his face, "Stop. What are you doing here? You told me you'll stop doing crimes and leave Central City alone."

Frost smirks at him, "Why so serious, Barry? I did stop doing crimes, I might've stolen a couple of diamonds but I did return them after a few days or months."

He sighs, "Like I said, I wanted to see you. Gaze at your handsome face and maybe much more." She confesses in a sultry tone, playing with the lightning emblem on his chest.

"How fast can you be, hmm? I can only imagine, Flash." Frost whispers, moving her face closer to the man's face. He pushes her away much to the woman's dismay.

"How stubborn of you, are you even a sane man?" She asks out, crossing her arms and walking to the edge of the building.

Barry sighs and lifts his cowl; brown hair being blown by the wind and emerald green eyes fixated at the female metahuman's jaw dropping figure.

He restrains himself despite staring at how her perfect curves were enunciated by her bodysuit. He felt himself blush at his thoughts and coughed awkwardly, not noticing the smirk from the other metahuman.

"Hey, handsome. I at least owe a 'thank you' for saving your ass back there." Frost points out, gazing at the man and how his suit was like made for him.

_I can only wonder what he looked like under that stupid tight spandex. If only he cooperated. _She thought with a sigh.

He rolls his eyes, "I could have handled them on my own, you know."

She shakes her head in dismay, "A typical line of a stubborn man who can't accept he was saved by a woman."

"Hey, I'm not sexist or anything but I was totally capable of—being a spinning dummy for Jason? Yeah, you were." Frost cuts him off, smirking at his annoyed face.

Barry shakes his head, "Fine, thank you for appearing out of nowhere and helping me."

She chuckles, "I sensed you were in danger or probably your childish cry of help."

"I didn't cry—Can I have a favor?" He looks at her with suspicion, "Depends. As long as no one dies, no robbery, no crime, no CCPD aler—Oh!"

Frost cuts him off with a kiss, controlling her powers and sending a chilling and comforting cold to the speedster. She sighs in relief, absorbing some of his heat.

She pulls away, smirking at his rosy face, "You look cute, Flash. But we're going to do a lot more." Barry blinks, "Wait wha—!" A syringe was stabbed into his neck, "Sorry, but you'll forgive me after the things I would do to you, handsome." Frost mumbles smiling as Barry slowly loses consciousness.

"What are you…" The last thing he saw was Frost winking at her flirtatiously before succumbing to the darkness and unconsciousness.

#

#

A few hours later, he woke up. He looks around and was surprised that he was surrounded by cream white walls, a vanity table, a wooden gray closet, a king size bed; the room looked like it was just the cliché type a young couple would rent.

Barry looks down on himself, shocked to see that he was only clad in his tight black boxers. Arms and legs chained to the chair he was sitting on by thick ice handcuffs. He tried to move and vibrate but the ice was too thick for him.

"Frost!" He calls out, a million questions running inside his mind.

_Have I been kidnapped?_

_Did she sell me to a pervert?_

_What the…_

The only thing he could remember was the passionate kiss he received from icy femme fatale who was nowhere to be found. "Frost! Where am I?!" Barry calls out, gritting his teeth and trying to break free from his bounds.

He looks at a white glass door, only noticing it now, that suddenly opened revealing a familiar metahuman that Barry was trying to find.

"Frost, where the hell are, we? And why the hell am I bound?" Barry asked with a serious tone, unconsciously wetting his lips as he finally gazes at the female metahuman.

She had a smirk decorating that beautiful face of her, water droplets were still visible on her porcelain white skin, her luscious cream legs were also a sight to behold, and all of those were barely covered by the white towel wrapped around her torso.

Frost smirks at the metahuman bound on to the chair, "You're finally awake, Flash. You look quite nice there." She points out, gazing at his smooth and defined chest, the perfect amount of abs, big arms and thighs, and of course what was under that tight briefs of his.

She felt warmth running through her body, "I told you, I wanted a favor in return of saving you."

The man can't help but stare at the female metahuman's exposed chest and her thighs that seemed to be hypnotizing her. He gulps nervously, receiving unwanted warmth and attention inside his underwear.

Frost starts walking closer to him, making sure to sway her hips in a very tantalizing manner. Barry, with all of his herculean strength, resisted to stare and whimper as she made her way to him.

She leans down to the speedster, "What favor are you talking about?" He asks, looking up at her icy blue eyes and maintaining eye contact to not lose control and let his hormones get the best of him.

Frost winks and straddles the half-naked man, crashing their lips together laced with poisonous want and need. Barry resisted to even let out a whimper from the female metahumans roughness.

She bit his lower lip then letting her tongue taste and explore the man's mouth. Pressing her barely clothed body to the speedster, glorious sounds of pleasure slipping out of her mouth. After a heated moment of tongue dominance, Frost pulls away and smirks at the expression he was wearing.

"Don't hold your moans, Flash. You can moan as loud as you can, especially if you're really feeling that pleasured." She smiles at his puckered lips and flushed face.

Tilting his head backwards, the female metahuman starts planting kisses and marks on the pale skin of Central City's hero. Barry bites his lip, body slightly shaking from the pleasure he was feeling and how skillful Frost was.

Her hand travels down to his clavicle then to his well-defined pec, index finger drawing circles on his slowly hardening nipple. She uses some of her power, focusing it on her index finger to produce an icy tip while moving it around Barry's pec.

"Ngghh—AH!" The speedster groans then bit his lip, tasting blood while convincing himself that he was not enjoying anything done to him by the icy femme fatale.

She moves away and admires the work she had done on his neck, now a view of bright red nibbles and hickeys. "Stop this, Frost. You're not like this. Stop it. I'm not enjoying it." He mumbles out, feeling sexually frustrated as he breathes in heavily.

The woman raises an eyebrow, "Keep saying that, Flash. But your bodily reactions aren't cooperating with your bluff." She pinches his left nipple causing the lightest of moans to come out while she moves her mouth to the other one, licking it while lightly nibbling it with her teeth.

"Ahhhh!" Barry groans out, eyes widening as he gave in. He couldn't control it anymore; it's been quite a while since he had someone doing something like this to him. And now it wasn't just any woman, it was a very attractive and gorgeous woman worshipping him.

She smirks at the sound, "That's right, moan louder, Flash!" Her ice-cold hands tweaked his left nipple while her mouth was busy sucking and nibbling the other one.

"Haaa! Frost! Fuck! St—Ahh!" He throws his head back in pleasure, feeling that he was seeing stars twirling over his head. The sounds filled the room, a harmonious orchestra of pants, groans, moans, and light curses. She pulls away giggling at his saliva coated pecs then grinding her bottom haughtily at the speedster's tight briefs that.

Both metahumans groaned at the contact, "See, you're not enjoying me? But you're that hard and almost poking my butt… My my, the Flash is a liar? That's not a good trait for a hero, right?" Frost taunts, continuing to grind herself at the helpless speedster who continued to release such sounds of excitement and contentment.

She pulls him for another kiss, Barry finally kissing back and becoming more dominant and aggressive as he bites her lower lip. Frost lets out a growl, "Ooooh, being feisty, Mr. Allen? I like that."

He then moves down to her neck, repeating what she had done to his own causing guttural sounds to be produced by the female metahuman. She grinds back at his groin, feeling how hard he was and absorbing the heat they were producing.

Frost pushes him away, eyes a dark shade of green, "As much as I want you to mark my neck, I've got a present for you. Since you're becoming less caring and more obedient."

Standing up from Barry, who lets a sound of protest from the loss of contact, Frost let's her white towel to fall to the brown carpeted floor of the room.

Emerald eyes widened in amazement at the sight of snow-white skin, perfectly shaped mounds of cleavage, wonderful thick thighs, and a slightly wet womanhood.

_She's gorgeous… _Barry thought, eyes still glued at the sight of the completely naked Frost. She smirks at his actions then sat back at him, her breasts dangling in front of the speedster's face.

"Has any girl worshipped you like this, Flash?" She whispers pulling him for another kiss and rubbing her naked figure to the man's toned chest.

The rattling of the ice chains became louder each passing second of their kiss, Barry wanting to grab and hold every part of the woman's body sitting on his own.

He pulls away then moved to her small but perky pair of breasts, "Wanna hold them, Flash?" She asked in wonder, laughing at his eager nod and eyes.

"Sorry, you've got to wait a little bit more." She said while standing up much to the man's shock.

He watches her kneel down, eye level with the large tent in his tight black boxers. Her icy blue eyes were filled anticipation, watching the light twitching of the boxer briefs.

"Please." Barry mumbles, not caring anymore and just wants to be pleasured. Frost looks at him, "What's the matter? Want something, Flash?"

"Suck me." He shamelessly pleads, rattling the ice chains that she made. She smiles at him, "Okay, handsome."

She moves closer to his briefs, gripping it tightly then freezing her hands a little. The man breathes in heavily, "Ahhh."

Her hand starts to move up and down, quickening in such a pace that pleased the speedster much more. He throws his head back and tries to thrust his hips forward to Frost's expert hands.

This continued for a while, Barry almost feeling that he would explode as the female metahuman didn't stop her hand movements on his cock.

She suddenly stops, a groan of protest coming from the speedster, "Frost! What—Agh! Fuck!" His protests came to an abrupt stop as the boxers were slid down, his erect cock springing up and almost hitting Frost's face.

_Well, even my imagination underestimated his size. _She thought, eyes wide at how 'big' the speedster was. _Now, no more need to imagine it. Or what it tastes. _

Frost licks him from his balls towards the head, Barry panting like a dog from the stimulation. She cups his balls, cooling her hands lightly while twirling her tongue around his manhood as if it was a popsicle.

"Fuck. Haa." He lets out incoherent sounds of delight at how skillful she was at his. She engulfs her cock, almost getting it all inside her mouth in one go. Barry tried to thrust his hips forward as much as possible then groans in satisfaction when she finally adjusted to her size, deepthroating him completely. Frost would pull away from some time, rubbing his cock between her mounds while gazing at the sweaty and pleasure struck face of Barry Allen.

As she rubs her breasts on his cock, Frost would sometimes blow out cold air to tease the man's erection.

"Ahh, I'm—" He tells her, who feels his dick twitching more violently and she engulfed it once again, staring at the man through her lashes.

Barry was staring at her, mouth releasing quiet groans and moans, "Frost, I'm gonna—Ahh! Fuck!" He blows out his load inside the metahuman's mouth and throat. Some even spilled out and his jizz decorated the woman's face.

He exhales loudly, after shooting out at least four times while Frost giggles and swallows his sperm with a smirk. She wipes out some that spilled out, "That was quite a tasty treat, Flash. Here, taste it."

She gets back on straddling him then kissing him roughly, letting him taste his own from her lips. Barry kissed back and groaned as her bottom pressed down on his dick that slowly hardened once more. She kisses and nibbles his nipples once more then plating a kiss and lick to each bump of his washboard abs.

Frost pulls away, chuckling at the sight of his erection, "Damn, Flash. Your super regeneration is really handy. Too bad I haven't cummed yet." She stood up and lightly opened her legs, letting Barry to gaze at her wet and sticky womanhood.

"Where are you going?" Barry asks, watching as she lies down on the bed propping her legs up and giving him a full view of her womanhood.

He watches as her fingers grazed her own womanhood, eliciting groans from the female metahuman, "Ahhh. I want to cum too, Barry. But you're all bound up. Unless you break free from that, can you help me?"

"Let me go, Frost! Destroy your chains!" He pleaded, wanting to break free from it. The chains rattle loudly as Frost started to enter her slender finger inside her womanhood.

"Frost!" Barry shouts, sounding like a beast wanting to pounce at her. She looks back at him and winks, pushing two fingers inside her.

She groans in pleasure, imagining it was Barry's own slender fingers or much more his cock pushing deep inside her. "Haaa." She moans out and inserts another one, causing her moans to get louder and more arousing for the man bound in ice.

He was breathing raggedly, wanting to get free and have his way to this teasing woman who has worshipped him so well. His eyes widened when she pulled out her three fingers, glistening with her own fluids.

"I wish it was your large dick, Flash." Frost mouths out with a sad sigh then sucking her fingers then pulling it out with a loud 'pop' sound.

He vibrated himself more vigorously, noticing as how she formed an ice dildo that she'll use to make herself cum and let him feel all frustrated and unsatisfied.

The chains rattled and finally broke one by one just in time as Frost aligns her make shift cock to her entrance. He speeds up and grabs her towards him, throwing the ice cock to the wall which broke into pieces.

Frost frowned then smirked at the man holding her by her wrist, "Finally free, Barry? About time, I want some pleasure too—Ah!" She was turned around by the speedster who grapples her ample breasts tightly.

She lets out a scream of pleasure as he starts groping her then vibrating his whole-body sending shockwaves of pleasures to her body.

"Barry! Ahhh!" Frost lets out a guttural sound as he continued his assault to her large mounds then lightly biting the back of her neck and her shoulder.

He moves his other hand down her already wet womanhood, "You're all wet for me, slut? Here, let me help you." He instantly inserts three fingers and pushing it in and out of her with such speed.

She mewls in satisfaction, eyes almost rolling back her head at how good she felt and even more when she felt him vibrating his hands.

"Flash, fuck me already!" She protests out, feeling that she'll already explode just from his fingers.

Barry smirked and pushed her down the bed, bending her and pushing himself inside her tight hole. She screams in shock, blue eyes wide in surprise, "You want my dick inside of you, right? You're tight as ever, I'm going to make sure you won't walk for a week." He said in the heat of the moment, no more shame and awkwardness.

Frost groans in pain at how big he was, drilling her already with no preparations. After a few more thrusts, "Fuck, do more! Go faster!" She complained at him, "Gladly, ice slut." Barry said, totally loving the control he had over her.

He starts to vibrate himself and thrusted into her more deeply and quicker, the woman screaming in pleasure. Their sweats were mixing as the thrusts increased and the bed creaked loudly.

"Haaaa! Barry!" Frost screams out when he started hitting her sweet spot, the man holding her waist more tightly and aimed to hit that again and again.

The female metahuman was soon lost in pleasure, groaning and moaning loudly and loving how full she felt because of the speedster.

"I'm going to—" Frost lets out a guttural sound as she reaches her climax, Barry still thrusting inside her. She almost collapses on the bed, "Don't sleep, we're not done yet."

Frost was flipped over, "You have super regeneration too, right? We go another one." Flash said with a cocky grin and position his erect dick at her pussy.

She tried to complain but Barry already pushed inside her, this time letting her to adjust to his size. He lifts her up, wrapping her thigh around his waist, thrusting in slowly.

He moves his mouth to her breasts, nibbling at the soft flesh and sucking at her nipple. Frost throws her head back, "Haaa. Flash, fuck." Her whole body felt like it was on fire, every contact made with Barry was scorching her in the best way possible.

After a few more thrusts, "I'm gonna go faster now, Cait." He mumbles out causing the metahuman to nod and chuckle, "I've missed hearing that name." She whispers out, as Barry fastened his pace.

He sits down on the edge of the bed, Frost going up and down on him. Their moans and sweat mixed together, the room filled with the scent of musk as the pair continued their session and crashed their lips together from time to time.

Barry stands up and lays her down on the bed, looking like a goddess from his perspective, "You're so beautiful." He mumbles before resuming his thrusting in a rougher and quicker pace.

Frost gripped the sheets of the bed as Barry fucks her like no tomorrow, vibrating himself. He hits her sweet spot eliciting high pitch groans and moans from the woman.

She gazes at the man, looking at her with those beautiful emerald eyes, "I'm close." Frost mumbles out causing the speedster to quicken his thrust if that was possible.

"Aghhh! Fuck!" Barry curses feeling himself convulse and release his load at the same time as Frost gripped the bed sheets with such force.

He pulls himself out, groaning loudly at probably his most amazing orgasms and lifts the metahuman and flashed them in the bed.

#

#

"I guess I won't be able to walk, Flash." Frost said in a worn-out voice, feeling soreness all over her body.

The speedster lets out a tired chuckle, "Speak for yourself, getting out of your ice chains wasn't that easy."

The metahuman smirks, "I really enjoyed your dirty talk by the way, turns me on so so much."

She laughs at the reddening of his cheeks, "It was just in the heat of the moment."

"Nope, I think you're hiding a dominant side of yours that loves that dirty talk."

He sighs and looks at her, "Next time, you don't need to kidnap me. Acting as if this doesn't happen every time you help me capture criminals."

Frost closed her eyes, stark white hair turning auburn brown, doe brown eyes staring at a smiling speedster, "I would say you loved the act of being kidnapped and bound by me, Mr. Allen."

He smirks and winks at her, "I guess so, Dr. Snow. I might've had that fantasy for a long time now."

She rolled her eyes, "Creep."

"Handsome creep that you love." He retorts back.

"Go to sleep, Bartholomew Henry Allen."

"How about one more round, Caitlin Snow?" He asks hopefully.

She opened one eye and smirked, "Tomorrow. Wake up and shower. Happy, Mr. Insatiable?"

He laughs loudly, pulling the auburn brown-haired woman to his bare chest just like how he did for last four years of their relationship.

_Being kidnapped wasn't really a bad thing, in fact he loved it. _Barry thought as he lets her dominate him again, no ice powers involved this time.

* * *

**A/N: **Barry Allen with glasses? Yes! More of him in future fanfics, also a YES! Thank you for reading!


	4. Pumpkin Spiced Lattes and You

**prompt:** _exes to lovers + Halloween_

**summary:** "I guess the answer would be a, 'Yes'."

**Characters:** Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow

* * *

Autumn air slightly blew her scarf, the sweet smell of coffee and latte invading her nostrils that elicits a bright smile on her face as she walks down the busy street.

Caitlin Snow was in a good mood, quite excited to buy her favorite pumpkin spice latte from the cafe and enjoy her traditional autumn strolls.

The ringing of the store bell signals her arrival, greeted by warm lights and small jack-o-lanterns decorating the shelves, fake cobwebs made of cotton on the corners of the building, and small paper ghosts on every table.

She falls in line with her hands tucked inside the pockets of her blue sweater, barely containing her excitement for her beloved drink.

It's been a busy week for her, endless line of patients asking for medical expertise day and night with a couple of sleepless scenarios. It was such a tiring task, but having to live by the Hippocratic Oath by heart and a nature to help anyone in need; Caitlin does her job with such passion and even sidelining herself if needed.

"Good day, ma'am. What would you like to order?" The barista asks her, "A plate of your Frankenstein-shaped cookies and one pumpkin spice latte."

The barista frowns reluctantly, "Sorry, ma'am we're currently out of stock with the pumpkin spice latte. There was a large order this morning and we're still waiting for supplies."

She nods and gives a small smile, "Oh. I'll just have some jasmine tea and the cookies. Thank you." Walking to an empty seat, Caitlin maintains a smile.

"This is probably one of my unfortunate days..." She mumbles, checking her phone aimlessly while ignoring the fallen expectation of taking a sip of her favorite drink after a busy day of work.

In the opposite corner of the café, a man was enjoying his plateful of ghostly cheesecake together with a warm cup of mocha espresso. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie together with a pair of glasses, Bartholomew Henry Allen had his face veiled from the public.

As a famous model from a globally known clothing brand, he was sick of the continuous paparazzi following his every intake of breath and move, badgering him with thousands of questions about everything; he needed an escape from the world of celebrities.

"Wear that." Cisco Ramon, one of his closest friends, told him as he hands the man with a pair of glasses.

Barry scrunches his brows, "Glasses?", he asks in confusion while staring at it with disbelief.

The curly haired man smirks, "Glasses. Dude, trust me that would work. 100%." He rolls his eyes at the disbelief painted on his famous friend's face.

"Look, Clark Kent concealed Superman just by glasses. You can do the same, Barry." Cisco said with excitement, grinning widely from ear to ear.

Barry shrugs and puts on the glasses, "So, how do I look?" the curly haired man claps his hand, "Clarkish Kentish but totally needs more muscles." He chuckles and playfully punches the man's arm.

He smiles to himself, mentally reminding himself to go the genius engineer's in his company some time. Taking a sip from his espresso, eyes wandering around the coffee shop and admiring the Halloween decorations put up.

"Oh, have you heard about the Autumn Fair?" He turns his attention on the table beside him, unconsciously listening to a young couple talking.

The guy shakes his head, "Not really. But it sounds fun, want to go later?" The girl barely contains her squeal, grabbing the guy's hand and squeezing it tightly while nodding her head enthusiastically.

"Really?!" The guy chuckles and smiles at her, "Yes. Anything for you." She grins back as they continued talking and laughing, Barry looking at them with a melancholic feeling wrapping around him.

He shakes his head, "Autumn fair with someone special? Sounds like something familiar." Chuckling to himself, he looks towards the door and emerald green eyes widen in recognition.

Near the entrance was a table where a lady with chestnut brown hair with a sour face sat alone, sipping her drink and seems to be staring daggers at her Frankenstein-shaped cookies.

Blinking in disbelief, he felt a warm thrumming inside his heart reminding him of those magical and unbelievable hours, seconds, and days spent with the woman he was gawking at. He looks away, unusually nervous and having second thoughts of approaching the auburn hair beauty, a few tables away from him.

_Should I… _Barry readies himself for the apparent snow fury he might get as he musters up the courage and walked towards Caitlin Snow, his ex-girlfriend.

Doe brown eyes glued to her phone, browsing aimlessly through her social media sites.

_I meant to spend this day of relaxing, to relax and not sulk quietly because I didn't get my favorite pumpkin spice latte. _She sighs, hands stopping at a photo promoting a famous clothing brand in Central City.

She looks at the picture, noticing the familiar emerald green eyes and the perfect handsome grin that she loves to see so much.

Realization hits her, "Loved, I guess." She mumbles and smiles at how his career turned him into one of the biggest models of today and had a lot of fans loving him.

"I hope you're happy." Caitlin scrolls past the magazine cover, eyes casting down on her half-full drink with her heart surrounded by a heavy feeling wanting to crush her down into a million pieces.

She shakes her head, laughing quietly at these silly emotions rising just because of his stupid photo.

"I'm not ready to see you, Ba-" Her head looks up, brown orbs widening at the face she gazes at.

He flashes her a familiar wide smile, tugging at the strings of her heart just like the old times when...

"Can I sit with you?" She clears her throat then nods sheepishly, failing miserably to maintain eye contact with the man smiling at her.

"Cait?" Barry starts to say,

"What are you doing here?" Caitlin cuts him off, not meaning to be hostile or angry at the man.

She finally looks at him, looking at the familiar and handsome features he had, "I read online that you barely got time to escape the limelight of being a worldwide famous model."

He smiles a little, "I got ways to escape the limelight, you start to learn it as time goes by." The auburn-haired woman nods, taking a sip from her tea that suddenly tasted bitter and bland.

"I'm flattered you're reading articles about me." Barry points out, staring at the soft-looking curls of her hair, her lips painted with a light red shade and those eyes looking at him with a little bit of frost.

Caitlin shrugs, hiding the fact that she always looked him up online, "It was just out of curiosity, some of my co-workers always talked about you here and there."

The man nods looking around them and fixing his glasses, "And since when did you wore glasses?" She asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Barry chuckles and moves closer to her, "These are fake glasses, courtesy of Cisco. I didn't want to get noticed when I'm out in the public. He told me to wear glasses, just like Clark Kent did to hide Superman."

A small chuckle escapes her mouth, failing to maintain a straight face at what he had just explained to her. "Really, Clark Kent?"

The man rolls his eyes, "Hey, it works. I've been doing this for years now."

Caitlin simply nods, smile still present, "Once a big Superman fanboy, always a superman fanboy even if you're that famous, huh?"

"You remember that?" He asks, surprising himself with the happiness running inside his chest.

She stays quiet for a while then, "Yes, I do. I remember things, some I like and some I hate." Barry nods and releases a sigh, "Look, I just want to say—"

"Please, that was five years ago, Barry. We should move on." Caitlin said with a forced smile at the man who was quite taken aback by her statement.

"We fell in love, then out of love, you went your way and I did too. What can we do, right?" She continues, shaking her head in confusion while struggling to keep the tears from falling.

_I am not ready to see you right now, Barry. Please, leave. _She tells in her mind, like a mantra. Her hands tighten around the tea cup, "Cait, I'm sorry." He says in a broken tone, looking at her as if he just broke the most beautiful creation of the world.

"Please, don't call me that. I…" Caitlin closed her eyes, ignoring the unsteady beating of her heart and lost the ability of forming coherent words to push away the man before her.

She opens her eyes; Barry was looking at her with worry and sadness was reflected in those beautiful emerald eyes she used to love staring at.

"Caitlin?" She blinks her eyes, realizing Barry didn't call her but another voice belonging to someone else.

"Caity." A chill runs down her spine, recognizing that nickname and eerie baritone voice. Turning to her side, Caitlin was greeted by a raven-haired man wearing a twisted smirk at her recognition.

He chuckles and glances at Barry, who was glaring at him, "So, what's all these? You and him, again? You gave this crap a chance again, Caity?"

"Don't call me that, Francis." She said venomously, "We broke up, I don't need to explain to you what I'm doing here with Barry. I'm leaving anyway."

Caitlin stood up, glancing at Barry then walks away only to be grabbed by Francis.

"You can't walk away from me! I'm still talking to you, icy bitch." He said, gripping her arm with such force and forcing her to turn her face to his.

"Damn, you're still fucking beautiful. Give me another chance, Caity. I swear I'll love you better, better than him." He glances at Barry who remained sitting, but eyes staring daggers at Francis.

The doctor tries to shake his grip off, "Let go of me, bastard." She mumbles icily, conscious of the eyes turning to them.

Francis grins, "Shut up. I'm taking you back home. I missed you and how you tasted, Caity."

"Stop talking to her as if she's some doll you can play with." Barry stood up, who had enough of listening to the man and how he talks about Caitlin.

The raven-haired man turns to Barry, "You're not included in the discussion, four eyes. I know you're Caitlin's last boyfriend, maybe she broke up with you because you're not man enough."

He walks to the disguised model, "Just a handsome face who treats his woman like a princess. You're a dick, man. Fucking embar—"

In the blink of an eye, Francis's face was met with Barry's knuckle hitting him straight in the jaw. Stumbling down, "Barry!" Caitlin gasped, looking at the knocked man on the floor then glancing back at Barry.

Everyone was looking at them, "He was badmouthing my girlfriend, sorry for the unnecessary violence. We'll leave now." Barry explained, smiling uneasily at the unnecessary attention they've gotten.

He grabs holds of her hand, shocking the auburn-haired woman, "Let's just go." He mumbles, practically dragging Caitlin out of the café.

* * *

"Thank you." Caitlin gets the ice pack then goes out of the convenience store, still not believing the turn of events today.

She just wanted a cup of pumpkin spiced latte while enjoying her day off and munching on cookies. But of course, things took quite a turn as she just saw not one but two of her exes. Plus, they also caused quite a scene at the café.

Reaching the jet-black car at the parking lot, Caitlin sees Barry staring at his slightly swelled and reddish right knuckle. She knocks on the window near the shotgun seat, "Thank you." The man said with a small smile while reaching for the pack of ice and lightly pressing it on his knuckle.

"I'll do it." The doctor in her kicking in, grabbing the ice pack and holding Barry's hand as she presses it on the latter's injured knuckle.

The pair stayed quiet, ignoring the warmth from each other's palm as they stayed like that for quite a while. "I'm only holding your hand, because I want to fix your knuckle. And also, a 'thank you' despite your reckless action of knocking him out." Caitlin explains, eyes fixed on the task at hand.

Barry exhales deeply, "You're welcome. I'm glad I saved you from your weirdo of an ex. I just you knew how unhealthy the relationship both of you had, right?"

She looks at him, "Yes, I know. But punching him straight in the jaw? Don't you think that was an overboard?"

He meets her gaze, "Badmouthing you and treating you like some toy, don't you think that was an act worth of a good punch to the jaw?"

Caitlin presses the ice harder, resulting to a groan from the man, "And you almost risked getting your identity discovered, Mr. Supermodel."

"That's why when you throw the punch, you make it a good one." He retorts with a small smile at her roll of eyes. She shakes her head, "Cait, did you and Francis get back together?"

She looks at him with a weird expression, "No. He was before… you. A piece of crap that I regret even dating."

Barry nods, "So, after me…"

"After you, there was no one." Caitlin finishes his sentence, doe brown eyes meeting with emerald green orbs. She removes the almost melted ice, opening the bandage and placing it carefully on Barry's hand.

She looks at her work, "All done." Then finally removes her hand from his, missing the warmth from earlier.

"Thank you, Cait—Caitlin." He mumbles, watching the auburn-haired woman who fixes the ice pack and bandages that were used.

"Where should I pu—" Barry cuts her off, "I'm sorry, Cait."

She looks at him, "Sorry for what?"

"For everything." He answers back, eyes glued to the floor.

Caitlin sighs, "For everything? For leaving me back then? I told you, move on, Barry. You need to forget about the past, we're way beyond that now."

"No. You keep saying to move on, forget about the past, the past where we had each other so close to one another as if we're glued by what we had back then. But…"

She looks at him, eyes stern, "But what? Like you said, 'What we had back then', back which is the past. Yes, we were glued by that in the past. Now, we're just strangers barely held together by the memories we shared. So, move on."

"Have you moved on, Caitlin Snow?" Barry asked with interest, "You keep telling me to move on, are you sure you've moved on and I'm the only one looking at the past and wishing for it to come back now? Am I the only one—"

Caitlin dropped the pack and bandage, "No! You're not the only one wishing for us to be 'us' again, now! Are you happy, now? I answered your silly question, Barry?"

"Moved on? I moved on carrying the baggage of being unable to forget about you and what we shared five years ago. I couldn't move on, Bartholomew Henry Allen. That's why no one followed after you, just the ghost of you haunting me for God knows how long."

She turns to Barry, who was watching her with wide eyes, "Why did you have to be like that, huh? Why did you have to be such an amazing, unforgettable, and irreplaceable person inside my heart? It's all your fault!"

Her hands hit his chest, not physically painful but something else. "I understood that you left me for your career and I didn't care, I let you walk away not caring if I lose a cherished part of my heart."

"I know you wanted to become a well-known model and I supported you despite my heart breaking into pieces and my mind going astray. I was so selfless but I still couldn't hate you." The tears finally fall down, her walls crashing down.

"You left but I couldn't hate you. You didn't leave me with something to hate, just something to miss." She shakes her head, wiping her tears.

Barry remained silent, "God, I just wanted a cup of pumpkin spiced latte today and what did I get? I met two of my exes and now I'm crying like a stupid teenage girl."

He fishes out a dark blue handkerchief from his hoodie, "Here."

She looks at him and stifles a laugh, "Really, a handkerchief? What are you, eighty?"

He smiles, "Do you want it or not?" Caitlin grabs it, wiping her tears, "You know several of these would kinda help back then, when you left."

"I'm sorry for leaving you and pursuing my career." Barry mumbles, looking at his steering wheel.

Caitlin sniffs but shrugs, "You had to do it, it was your dream, Barry. I didn't want to lose you but I won't be someone to stop you from doing what you want to do."

"Still, I shouldn't have broken up with you like that. It all happened in a flash, I was at the door and you were wearing your best smile to hide your worst pain."

She nods, "I needed to do it. If I chose to be weak at that moment, letting you leave would've been impossible."

Barry glances back at her, "Can we go back?"

Caitlin gives him a head tilt, "Back when we were still together? I don't know. Can we?"

Silence hung in the air as their eyes looked at each other, searching for something that once was so magical and serene but now…

He starts the engines, roaring into life, "Where are you taking me?" She asked with no venom but pure curiosity in her tone.

"To the Autumn Fair downtown, to have a good time, to forget about the painful memories brought back by our encounter. Is that alright, Cait?" Barry asks in a gentle tone almost inaudible.

She simply nods at his suggestion, heart beating fast and behind the voices of doubt and hesitation; a small part of her yearns to go and take the risk of spending a moment with this man beside her.

_As long as it exists, go and take a dive in the pool full of risks for love._

* * *

Her lips were in between her teeth, barely containing the laughter wanting to erupt inside her mouth as she gazes at her companion in the annual Autumn Fair.

"No words, please." He blurts out with closed eyes while breathing in exasperatedly, hand placed on his chest.

Caitlin clears her throat, a smile on her face, "If its any consolation, you still look good despite being terrified of the not so high Ferris wheel that you insisted on riding on."

Barry turns to her, eyes slightly narrowed, "No need to be ferris-trated, Mr. Allen."

"For real?" She smiles at him brightly, sitting on a bench near a large tree with brown and orange leaves that are being blown by the wind. Taking out a small wrapper of the burger they bought from the food stall, Caitlin started eating happily while smiling a bit with the events of their Autumn Fair.

#

#

Once Barry parked his car, the super model was dragged along by an excited Caitlin to have three rounds of bump cars ending with the doctor always being bumped by Barry who was laughing loudly at her breathtaking glares all directed to him.

Next, they went to a pumpkin patch owned by an old married couple who had grown big and plump pumpkins with some of it turned into jack-o-lanterns.

"This garden of ours isn't just a display of how much we love pumpkins, but this is also a product of our own love cultivated and nurtured up to our wrinkly age now." The old lady said, smiling at Barry and Caitlin who nodded smiled back.

The old man walks to Barry, gesturing him to move closer and whispers to the young man's ear, "You take care of your beautiful girlfriend here, alright? She looks like a keeper so don't waste this chance, slugger!" He gently pats him on the back, the model grinning and nodding vigorously.

Caitlin watches the pair from afar, smiling to herself, "Your boyfriend is handsome, you know?" The old lady blurts out while smiling at the auburn-haired doctor.

She laughs awkwardly, "H-H-He's not my boyfriend, ma'am. Just… a friend." Biting her lip nervously, "That's what they all say, you know? Even I used to tell that lie to myself and look at me now?" The old lady smiles warmly at Caitlin then goes back to tending her pumpkin patch.

The female doctor chuckles softly to herself, watching the old couple working and talking with bright smiles on their faces.

"Do you think they'll give us some jack-o-lanterns as souvenirs, Cait?" Barry asked, eyeing a medium sized pumpkin that has a light inside it. She turns to him and rolls her eyes, "Come on, stealing a pumpkin isn't a good look for a supermodel."

She drags away the young man with glasses, groaning in protest while looking at the pumpkin with a forlorn gaze. In her mind, the words of the old lady kept echoing like a catchy tune and evoking a smile on her face, _Maybe she's right._

"You sure you want to ride the Ferris wheel? Aren't you afraid of heights, Barry?" Caitlin asked with perplexed eyes, watching as the man shakes his head vigorously and smirks at her.

He puffs his chest lightly, "I got over my fear of heights, Dr. Snow."

"You got over your acrophobia?" She asks in disbelief, the man rolling his eyes.

"Yes, Dr. Snow. Thank you for your diagnosis. Come on!" He grabs her arm, pulling the auburn-haired doctor to the empty seat of the humungous ride filled with lights.

She looks over the glass edge, greeted by the miniature view of the town, "It's not that scary, Mr. Allen."

An annoyed sigh was all she heard, Caitlin smiling and turning to her "companion" who had his whole body glued to the seat and not daring to look through the glass.

"Take a look outside, its breathtaking." She says with a smile, looking back at the view outside.

"That's why I took you here in the first place." Barry mumbles quietly, feeling his knees shake a little. His hands were gripping the handlebars with such strength, veins visible on his hands.

Caitlin turns back her attention at him, "What?"

He grins at her widely, despite his acrophobia, "I wanted to take you here so that you can appreciate the amazing view."

She smiles at him, "Thank you. Too bad you can't see it."

Barry shakes his head, "No problems. I've seen a more breathtaking view. "He watches her smile widely, doe brown eyes awestruck as she gazes at the view from below.

_Beautiful. Just like before. _He whispers softly, his fear slightly lessening.

#

#

"Thank you for bringing me back home." Caitlin thanks the model, looking at him with a warm bright smile. Barry chuckles and shrugs, "The pleasure's all mine. I guess this is the part where I say good bye, right?"

A soft sigh escapes her lips, "Good bye and good riddance?" He taps his finger on the steering wheel, "I hate goodbyes."

Caitlin nods in agreement, "Yes, you do. All good things come to an end."

Barry looks at her, "But that doesn't mean you can't do it again, right?"

Gazing back at his stare, "I guess so. Good bye, Bartholomew Henry Allen. Thank you for everything."

He frowns a little but quickly replaces it with a smile, "Good bye, Caitlin Snow. Thank you for this chance."

A smile finds its way on her face, "Goodnight. Drive safely." She steps out of his car, heart suddenly heavy and sight a little blurry.

"Sweet dreams. Don't let the bed bugs bite." He blurts out, lightly chuckling at her amused face. Then he drives away, gave up and let the tears fall.

\- the next day –

"Dr. Snow! Why didn't you tell me!?" Caitlin looks at her assistant weirdly, "Told you about what specifically?"

Kelly shakes her head and places a large bouquet of roses on her table, "That you have a secret admirer! Beauty and brains, huh? Oh, this was also included with the roses."

"Who sent this?" She asks in wonder, "No one knows, Dr. Snow. I just saw it placed on my table and the note said to Caitlin Snow." Kelly excuses herself, walking out of her office.

The female doctor took the note, noticing the familiar handwriting of her name. She opens the card, reading the words as a smile appears on her face.

"I guess the answer would be a, 'Yes'."

She puts down the note, grabbing the white plastic tumbler and took a sip, smiling widely at the familiar taste of her favorite pumpkin spiced latte.

_Hi, Dr. Caitlin Snow. _

_I'm Bartholomew Henry Allen here. Your Barry. I wanted to ask this, "Can we start all over again? This time, I promise, I won't leave." Here's a pumpkin spiced latte too, not to bribe you or anything but I can give more than lattes and sappy notes. _

\- good things may end, but it can always be done again –

* * *

**A/N: **Probably my last entry for the Snowbarry Week 2019? Probably? Who knows. ;) See you soon! Thank you for reading.


End file.
